


alien body pillow (cooling edition)

by lime (orphan_account)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: (Except Neither of Them Have Chill), Huddling for Chill, Literally Just Sleeping Together, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lime
Summary: Imposter edition!An idea: what if Cyan had been a little less aggressive and a little more sleepily clingy?(AU to chapter 1 of Hertz’sSimmering Down
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	alien body pillow (cooling edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simmering Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093313) by [Hertz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz). 



> im so soft for murder space gays
> 
> [beanfuckers discord](https://discord.gg/2mBGBdk)

_"I'd freeze, idiot!" Purple snapped. "I wouldn't want to meddle with your earth tech if I had a choice!"_

_"26." Cyan budged a little._

__

__

_"29."_

_"28."_

_"Okay, fine," Purple said with a groan, pressing the arrows until the display read 28 degrees._

As Purple’s limb dropped back to their side, Cyan reached out and brushed their hands against one of Purple’s tentacle-forearms. They stilled. “Wow. You really are cold, huh.”

To Cyan’s overheated skin, Purple’s smooth chill felt heavenly. The Skeld might’ve been a ship that dispersed heat ridiculously quickly, but Purple had fired up the heat so much it would take a damn good while — much too long for Cyan, who just wanted to get the fuck back to sleep. Decisively, and with all the recklessness of a half-asleep disaster, they reached forward and grabbed Purple.

In their surprise, Purple stretched forward a couple of meters before actually managing some semblance of a forward walking motion. “What’re you—“

“C’mere. Alien ice pack. You woke me up, you better take some damn responsibility and help me get back to sleep,” Cyan muttered. They crumpled back into their bunk, a bit more forcefully than necessary, and dragged Purple in beside them.

Firm and unceasingly chilled, with just a bit of give, Purple was pretty much the ideal cooling body pillow. Cyan huffed and threw an arm around Purple, pulling them flush to their chest. “Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

“The fuck? You brat, stop clinging—“

“Shut.”

(And really, Cyan’s face pressed to what could probably be defined as the back of Purple’s neck didn’t feel bad at all, and Cyan’s warmth radiating through Purple’s body was exact what ~~they’d wanted~~ their alien biology needed.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently if you google “cooling pillow”, purple pillow is one of the first results. canon.


End file.
